I Wish I Could Show You
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Learning to Knit and Crochet Harry find himself wanting to show and tell his mum only to find that he is unable... No Pairings, AU, Sad Drabble, Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: For those who read my Crochet and Family fic you'll know that I started to learn how to Crochet in the last month, through I have also in the past few days started to learn how to knit. While learning to knit I found myself almost saying 'Look Gran! I'm doing it! I'm really knitting' only to remember that my Grandmother has been dead for five years now. I find myself wishing so badly that I could let my Gran know about how I'm learning to knit and crochet and how all of her knitting and crochet items has been passed down to me like she wanted only to find myself unable to. So this sad thought has turned into a sad drabble honouring those who have passed on and who are alive and find themselves feeling the same.**

**I Wish I Could Show You**

Eighteen year old Harry Potter sat in the middle of the floor with a large amount of open books and random bits of paper littering the floor around him. In his hands he held a pair of knitting needles which had only a few clumsy stitches, lying besides Harry was two point protectors for his knitting needles that he had managed to crochet.

"Right...So it's knit one, knit two, purl one, purl two," Harry muttered to himself as he tried to understand the instruction book in front of him.

When exploring Grimmauld Palace out of boredom Harry had come across a room hidden away in the family wing of the manor. On the door was the words 'Lily's Wool Palace'. With his interest captured Harry had opened the door and walked into the room only to find the room filled to the brim with wool, different types of crochet hooks and different types of knitting needles. A large book shelf that filled a whole wall from top to bottom and from left to right was covered in books of all sorts about knitting and crocheting. So wanting to find some way of being closer to his mother and making her proud Harry had found the suitable things needed to learn how to crochet and knit.

He had gotten the idea and skill on how to crochet pretty quickly thanks to a few hand written notes in his mother's own elegant yet messy hand writing that almost had Harry bursting out into tears. The matter of not crying had been in vain when Harry found a half knitted baby blanket with crocheted animals on it that his mother had started to make for him before she died. So with a bundle of emotions Harry promised both himself and his mother that he would learn how to crochet and knit to finish the baby blanket, maybe he could give it to Teddy or maybe one day one of his own children.

"I did it!" Harry cried out proudly with an excited grin on his face, " I did my first proper row!"

With a large smile firmly planted on his face without thinking Harry turned around and opened his mouth holding out his knitting proudly only to freeze when he found no one standing behind him.

"L-Look mum, I did it," Harry stuttered out as he bit his lip to prevent the tears from falling, "I can crochet, I can knit."

With a choked sob as his feelings hit him full force Harry turned back to his knitting and began to practice while promising himself that he would make his mother proud of him. So engrossed in practicing his knitting Harry never noticed a ghostly figure of a kind woman with fiery red hair and loving emerald green eyes floating behind him with an expression of unconditional love on her face as she gazed at Harry.

"I see love, I see what you have done my precious baby boy," the ghostly woman whispered out causing Harry to freeze, "And I am so proud, I know you will do a wonderful job with the baby blanket. Mummy is so proud of her precious baby boy."

"MUM!" Harry cried out as tears fell down from his face.

Quickly turning around to look behind him Harry looked around frantically trying to spot the owner of the voice only to find no one standing behind him. His only reply was a gust of warm wind which seemed to cresses Harry in an almost loving motherly way.

"Mum?" Harry whispered out heart broken into the empty room only to get no reply.

**The End.**


End file.
